More Than Friends
by Ninja99
Summary: She wants to be more than friends, but does he? SASUFEMNARU


More Than Friends Chapter 1

* * *

By Namikaze99

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be female and would be making babies with Sasu-chan :3

* * *

**

**(A/N:..HA!) - **Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

_'WHAT!' _- thoughts.

WARNING: **RATED T FOR LANGUAGE. RATING MIGHT GET HIGHER IN LATER CHAPTERS.**

...

...

As she ran out the door, she slung her ripped and damaged backpack over her shoulder. The door behind her that she had locked slammed shut as she ran.

She was supposed to meet him there 5 minutes ago! Her navy blue mid-thigh length skirt danced in the wind along with her long waist-length blonde hair, which was tied into two ponytails on each side of her head by the way. Her long, slender legs were covered with knee high socks, and her shoes slapped the floor with each fast step she took.

He had been leaning against the oak tree with his arms crossed, scowling. His eyes were closed and yet he knew she was right in front of him after waiting for 10 minutes.

**(A/N: Naru-chan ran for 5 LOL.)**

"Sorry I'm late, Teme!" Naruto said with pants between each word, kneeling forward with her hands resting on her knees. He opened his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever Dobe. Now come on or we're going to be late," the older teen said as he walked toward the panting girl with his hands in his pants pockets. The girl gained her breath and grinned as she walked along side her best friend.

Her name was Uzumaki Naruto. Her bestfriend was Uchiha Sasuke. These two teens have been friends since the age of 5 when they had met in Kindergarten. She was extremely poor and was an orphan, but her Oji-san, Umino Iruka, helped her get into public school. She needed parent or guardian supervision to attend school, you know, someone to call when the child has done something bad, in this case, Naruto doing everything bad. The girl never had really done anything besides pull pranks and speak her own mind, but she was disliked and everyone would stay away from her. Maybe it was because of the whisker marks on her face? Naruto had never really known why they had hated her, but she hated the feeling. That was until Sasuke came along.

Her and Sasuke grew really close and they would always talk to eachother and play games. They still even do that now. Naruto grew to ignore all the looks she recieved because she had made her first friend.

Ever since they met, Naruto soon discovered that her new friend had alot of fangirls, making her every girls center of hatred. Though, she would only smirk or grin because she had the boy all to herself. It was true, Naruto had a crush on the onyx-haired boy, and yet, she could never deny it. But, she never told him that because she didn't want their relationship to collapse. She thought of it as a simple crush, the one's that would fade away in a week.

But she was wrong.

Her crush grew bigger and bigger, and currently, to this day, her feelings had gotten deeper.

She loved him.

But she did not have the courage to tell him, and she never would.

Besides, it's not like he would return the feelings.

Anyway, the boy, Uchiha Sasuke had a major stick up his ass when Naruto met him. She would always tease him and make fun of him, and call him an 'ass' or a 'teme' and yet that habit still hasn't stopped.

Sasuke was always glaring and scowling, but Naruto came into his life, and over the years he got closer and closer to her, and grew less heartless. He would open up to her, smile with her, laugh with her, play games with her, and they would always tease eachother.

He thought of her as a best friend, something he had always wanted.

"So teme, you want to go to the arcade after school?" Naruto asked, looking at him with hope in her eyes as they walked toward the school. Sasuke glanced at her and sighed.

"Sorry, I have a date tonight with Sakura."

Naruto's eyes dulled and a frown was displayed on her lips.

Sakura.

Always Sakura.

Ever since he went out with her, he never had anytime for her anymore.

No more Naruto.

If only he knew that the girl would constantly bully her, and hurt her, and torture her...he would always be around Naruto and protect her, but, he didn't. Naruto told him nothing, knowing how much the pinkette meant to him.

He loved her.

**(A/N= Discusting. Just terrible. )**

And she loved him.

"Oh..." Naruto said looking toward the school now. Sasuke noticed the hurt in her voice and took her hand in his, receiving the blonde's attention. She turned to him with wide-eyes and a confused face.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that I never have time for you, but how about we go to the Gamethon this Saturday?" Sasuke told her softly, causing Naruto's eyes to get as big as dinner-plates, and sparkle like a crystal. She glomped onto the Uchiha, making him catch his balance so he wouldn't fall. Naruto squealed in joy.

The Gamethon.

The video game battle played once every two years. The winner would get a $5,000 cash reward and would be able to choose 5 video games to keep for any game counsel.

Naruto and Sasuke would go every year to the Mini-Battles, and the two would have alot of fun every time. They always got the highest scores and were able to take home a little trophy.

The big competition would probably bring the old Sasuke and Naruto friendship back, and they would probably get as close as they were again.

"!" Naruto squealed as she hugged the living day-lights out of Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and hugged her back, just as hard.

* * *

If only they were aware of the girl glaring at the blonde throught the school windows.

* * *

Naruto finally let go of Sasuke, and Sasuke let go of her. Naruto grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door.

"ONWARD THEN!" she yelled grinning and pointing to the door with her free hand, causing Sasuke to laugh.

* * *

**Want more? REVIEW!**

**ThIS WILL BE AN ADVENTUAL SASUFEMNARU SO DONT WORRY**


End file.
